


Всё, что у нас есть

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Tender Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Всё, что у нас есть - только я и ты. И наша любовь.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180487
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Всё, что у нас есть

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ В работе использованы фото с Пинтереста и немного фотошопа.  
> ♥ За игровой скриншот шлём тысячу благодарностей [ddrawmen](https://twitter.com/ddrawmen).  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50982312888_2de4f47961_o.jpg), размер 3327х2412


End file.
